Menginap
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Entah ada angin apa yang membawa Akashi dari Kyoto sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menginap di rumah Midorima. / First in this fandom! Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_K+_

**Genre:**

_Humor, Mystery_

**Warning:**

_OOC. Typo. Absurd. Horror maksa. Garing krispi-krispi. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_No pair. One shot._

_Based on author's real life '3')b_

**Disclaimer:**

_Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

* * *

**Summary:**

_Entah ada angin apa yang membawa Akashi dari Kyoto sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menginap di rumah Midorima. / First in this fandom! Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

"Teh buatanmu tidak enak. Ganti."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Midorima.

Apa-apaan orang ini?! Sudah muncul tiba-tiba, dan sekarang seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh?! Sayangnya, perintah makhluk ter-_absolute_ di bumi itu tak bisa dibantah—sekali melawan, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Midorima menghela nafas, "Baiklah, _nodayo_."

Midorima tidak mengerti, entah angin apa yang membuat mantan kaptennya itu tiba-tiba mendatangi rumahnya. Diundang saja tidak. Dan bahkan masuk sendiri tanpa izin dari sang pemilik rumah. APALAGI DATANG JAUH-JAUH DARI KYOTO CUMA BUAT MENYELINAP MASUK RUMAH ORANG. 'Kan absurd.

Mungkin saja si pemilik surai crimson itu diam-diam nge-_fans_ dengannya, tapi tetap saja itu tindakan kriminal—masuk ke rumah seseorang tanpa izin tidak mungkin tidak disebut kriminalitas.

Sembari meletakkan teh yang baru saja ia buat (lagi), Midorima duduk di sofa tepat di depan Akashi.

"Jadi... Ada apa, Akashi? Tumben sekali kau kemari, _nanodayo_." DAN KENAPA KAU HARUS MASUK-MASUK KAYAK HANTU GITU, _NODAYO_?!

Akashi berdehem pelan dan menjawab, "Mobilku rusak."

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

Midorima langsung mengerti maksud omongan Akashi. Iapun mengutuk mobil Akashi terkutuk yang terkutuk itu dengan kutukan-kutukan yang mengutuk. Lain kali ia akan menyewa Haji Lutung, Madcat, dan Cak Nori untuk menjaga rumahnya—yakali rumahnya bakalan aman banget.

—baik, lupakan. Kalau Akashi yang datang ke rumahnya dengan keberadaan 3 orang tadi menjaga rumahnya, entah seperti apa bentuk rumahnya nanti. Amberegul kayaknya.

Selagi pikiran Midorima meracau, Akashi sudah menghabiskan tehnya. Ia segera berjalan menaiki lantai dua, membuka pintu satu-satunya di lantai itu yang berhadapan langsung dengan ujung tangga.

"O—oi, tunggu dulu..."

Akashi berbalik, "Apa?"

"Kau bercanda, 'kan, _nodayo_?"

"Aku tak pernah bercanda, Shintarou."

Midorima menelan ludah. _Yah, hanya Akashi, harusnya tidak masalah_, ia berusaha berpikir positif.

_Ting-tong._

_Tok, tok._

_KALI INI APA LAGI_, NANODAYO_?!_, Midorima menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Dengan malas, Midorima berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Midorima begitu melihat orang yang tadi memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu.

"Takao?"

Keterkejutan Midorima jadi plus-plus karena ia mendapati teman se-tim-nya itu datang dengan piyama bergambar kelinci-kelinci berwarna pink dengan sebuah guling di tangannya.

Baik. Ini aneh. Ngapain Takao malem-malem datang pakai piyama sambil bawa-bawa guling? Dan lagi, apa-apaan piyamanya itu? Midorima baru tahu kalau Takao se-feminim itu, membuatnya terlihat im—

—OKE. AUTHOR. JANGAN BIKIN NASKAH ANEH-ANEH, NODAYO.

"S—Shin_-chan_... Izinkan aku menginap...," bisik Takao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

HELL YA. IMUT BANGET. MIDORIMA TIBA-TIBA MERASA PENGEN GREP—

—GAK, THOR. GAK.

"Menginap? Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahmu sendiri, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima keheranan sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"A—aku takut sendirian di rumah... Jadi... Aku... Berlari kemari..."

Tunggu.

TUNGGU SEBENTAR.

TADI TAKAO BILANG APAAN? BERLARI?!

SETAHUNYA JARAK RUMAH MEREKA KIRA-KIRA 2KM LEBIH, DAN BARUSAN IA BILANG KALAU IA BERLARI KEMARI?! Midorima mau pingsan.

"Shin_-chan_...?"

Midorima menghela nafas, iapun bergeser untuk membiarkan Takao masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shintarou. Aku akan tidur di atas."

"Tidak boleh! Shiin_-chaaaan_, harusnya aku yang tidur di atas, ya, 'kan?"

"Perintahku mutlak. Tunduklah, rakyat jelata."

"Enggak boleeeeeeeeeh~~~!"

Midorima facepalm.

"Shintarou. / Shin_-chan_!" Merasa terpanggil, Midorima menoleh ke asal suara—dua orang yang sejak tadi berdebat siapa-yang-akan-tidur-di-atas-kasur.

"Ngh, terserah kalian saja, _nodayo_. Kasurku double bed, jadi kalian boleh—"

"GAK, SHINTAROU. / Nggak mau!"

Malas berdebat, Midorima diam saja dan segera mengambil kantong tidurnya. "Selamat malam, _nanodayo_."

Midorima tidak peduli. Entah siapa yang nanti akan berakhir tidur di lantai atau akhirnya mereka memutuskan tidur sekasur, ia sama sekali tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya satu; TIDUR SEBELUM IA BENAR-BENAR TAK BISA TIDUR.

.

.

.

.

"Shin_-chaaaan_~ Iiiih, Shin_-chan_ nyebelin!" Takao menendang-nendang Midorima—yang hebatnya sama sekali tak terusik. Coba kalau author yang di tendang-tendang gitu, pasti udah tak grepe dia—

—oke, abaikan.

"Sudahlah. Aku capek." Akashi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Takao mendengus kesal dan berbaring di sebelah Akashi. "Apa boleh buat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grooook...

Grooooooooook...

GROOOOOOK...

Kepala Akashi terasa berkedut-kedut. Ia tak tahu siapa yang membuat pencemaran suara itu—entah Midorima, entah Takao, atau malah mungkin keduanya.

Tak bisa tidur, iapun mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping kasur.

_Tetsuya sudah tidur belum, ya?_, batinnya. Iapun segera memencet layar _smartphone_-nya yang harganya selangit yang (katanya) tahan air, tahan banting, tahan di segala kondisi cuaca, anti bochor—

—tunggu. Kok jadi ngiklan gini?

Setelah mengetikkan beberapa kata, Akashi memencet tombol send pada ponselnya itu.

Iapun mulai menunggu balasan dari 'kekasih'-nya itu.

10 menit...

15 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

1 jam lebih 1 detik(?)...

_Pip. Pip._

Akhirnya ponsel Akashi berbunyi.

_TETSUYA MENJAWABNYAAAAAA~~~_, batin Akashi OOC. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Akashi membuka pesan masuk itu.

.

_From:_ LX Axiaxi

_Selamat! Anda mendapat gratis 100 SMS ke semua operator setelah kirim 3 SMS!_

_Nikmati terus paket gratis anda di *456# di LX!_

.

Karena kesal, Akashi kembali OOC dan menggigiti ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang bicara padanya, "Akashi_-san_ tidak tidur, ya?"

Akashi menoleh kearah asal suara—pemuda yang seharusnya sedang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Tidak." Hanya jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"...oh..."

Kembali hening.

"...oi, Kaminari."

Takao menoleh. "Ha? Kaminari?"

"Ambilkan aku minum." Perintah mutlakpun terlontar.

Takao mengorek kupingnya, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Tadi Akashi memanggil dirinya, ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya itu yang mungkin—karena ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tidur selain Akashi saat ini. Bahkan seorang Akashi bisa typo(?). Tapi Takao sayang nyawa, jadi ia tidak mencoba protes. Dia masih ingin mencintai Shin-chan. Dia masih ingin melihat ke-tsundere-an Shin-chan**-NYA** itu. Jangan lupakan** '-NYA'** yang harus di capslock, di hitamkan, dan di garis bawahi.

Takao pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar—menuruti perintah sang_ emperor_ tanpa melawan sama sekali.

Akashi menatap punggung Takao sampai ia menutup pintu.

"Boleh juga dia." Gak, Akashi. Gak. Kau sudah punya Tetsuya.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding di kamar Midorima. "Jam 12 malam, huh?"

Mendadak Akashi merasa ada sesuatu di dekat jendela—terasa seperti mengawasinya. Ia menatap tajam kearah jendela. Ia dapat melihat bayang-bayang sesuatu—seperti tangan yang terjulur—dari balik gorden kamar Midorima.

_Palingan ranting pohon_, pikirnya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, Takao kembali dengan sebuah gelas di tangannya. Tapi raut wajahnya berbeda—entah apa yang terjadi. Ia sedikit gementar dan giginya bergemeletukan.

Melihat itu, Akashi mengerenyit, "Kau kenapa?"

Takao menggeleng sembari menyodorkan gelas yang ia bawa pada Akashi.

Akashi menatap gelas yang diberikan Takao. "Air putih?"

_Glek_. Takao tampaknya ia_ 'ngeh'_ dengan nada bicara Akashi.

"Aku mau kopi. Buatkan untukku." Takao sudah tahu kalimat itu akan muncul.

Keringat dingin yang menetes deras di wajah Takao.

"Cepat."

"...e—eh..."

"Kenapa?"

"_E—etto_... Minum kopi di tengah malam itu tidak bagus!"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kopi mengandung kafein sehingga membuat seseorang sulit tidur! Ya! Makanya tidak bagus di konsumsi di malam hari! B—begitulah!"

"Aku memang tidak ada niat ingin tidur. Dan kau kira aku tidak tahu pengetahuan umum macam itu?"

Takao tak menjawab lagi begitu ia melihat kearah jendela. Akashi dapat menyadari tatapannya yang mendadak kosong.

"Lihat apa kau?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Akashi jadi pengen nelen Takao.

Takao harus bersyukur karena Akashi sedang jinak(?), atau kalau tidak dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia dan '_Shin_-chan_ tersayang_'.

—dan tiba-tiba Midorima mengalami mimpi buruk yang membuat dengkuran 'seksi'nya makin keras.

Kepala Akashi kembali berkedut-kedut akibat pencemaran suara berlebihan. Iapun memutuskan untuk keluar—kemanapun asalkan suara Midorima tak terdengar.

—dan pilihan pun jatuh kepada toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi duduk di atas toilet yang ia pasang penutupnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba—

_Jgreg._

Lampu mendadak mati.

_Jangan bilang Midorima lupa bayar iuran listrik. Dan, WHY HARUS MATI MALEM-MALEM?!_, dalam hati, Akashi kembali menjerit OOC.

Baru saja Akashi berpikiran begitu, lampu pun hidup kembali.

"Syukurlah—"

—sayangnya Akashi harus menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Lampu itu memang hidup, tapi ada yang aneh. Lampu terus hidup dan mati dengan ritme acak.

Ayolah, ini bukan salah satu adegan film horror, 'kan? Tidak mungkin nanti tiba-tiba ada kameramen muncul dan sutradara yang berteriak 'cut' begitu Akashi memasang wajah tegang. Dan satu-satunya hal yang mungkin adalah seseorang mengerjainya—dan ia tahu siapa yang bisa ia curigai.

_Brak!_

Akashi membanting pintu.

Tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Hei! Kazunari! Jangan coba-coba bersembunyi!" Akashi mulai kesal. Berani sekali rakyat jelata mengisengi _emperor_ kita yang_ uhukceboluhuk_ dan ganteng itu.

Tapi memang tak ada seorangpun disana. Akashi bahkan tak merasakan ada tanda-tanda orang bergerak sebelum ia membuka—

—ralat, lebih tepatnya membanting pintu.

"Cih. Kembali ke kamar saja, deh."

Baru saja Akashi akan menaiki tangga, ia melihat seseorang membuka kulkas. Sekilas ia melihat puncak kepala orang tersebut. Hijau.

_Midorima, ya. Biarkan saja, deh_, Akashi kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Groooook...

Oke. Sekarang Akashi bingung.

Itu Midorima, 'kan? Yang masih ileran dan ngorok dengan nggak elitnya itu Midorima, 'kan? Yang tidur ngangkang di lantai saat ini itu Midorima, 'kan? BUKANNYA HARUSNYA BEBERAPA DETIK YANG LALU MIDORIMA ADA DI DAPUR?

Pikiran Akashi jadi nggak nyante.

Takao juga menghilang.

Bukan. Bukan kabur.

Hilang beneran.

Tanpa jejak.

—kalau bau kemenyan yang tiba-tiba tercium begitu Akashi masuk bisa disebut jejak, maka ia akan bilang; '_ya, itulah jejaknya_'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nggh..."

Merasakan jumlah cahaya yang berlebihan mulai berusaha memasuki kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, Midorima akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Gorden melambai-lambai lembut terkena sapuan angin—

—eh? Jendelanya sudah dibuka?

Midorima cepat-cepat bangkit—memastikan rumahnya tak kemalingan. 'Kan gawat kalau sampai ada yang hilang. Apalagi kalau ternyata mantan kaptennya itu di culik—kalau Takao sih, ia tak peduli—, bisa mati dia dituntut bapaknya si setan merah unyu yang unyunya minta di unyel-unyel itu(?).

—oke, maafkan author yang masih sempet _fangirling_ ini.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga. Dan helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Midorima begitu melihat Akashi duduk di meja ruang tamu sambil membaca koran, lengkap dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia juga melipat salah satu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lain. _Gayanya om-om banget_, batin Midorima ngaco.

"_Ohayou_, Shintarou," sapa Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran di depannya.

"Hm." Midorima melihat sekeliling. "Hanya kau, Akashi? Mana Takao?"

"Hmh. Mencari _uke_nya ternyata," gumam Akashi tak jelas.

Midorima berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa lembar roti.

"Shintarou, hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Kenapa kau tanya aku? Kau, 'kan, sedang memegang koran hari ini!"

"Benar juga." Midorima cukup yakin otak Akashi sedang konslet.

Hening lama.

"Akashi?"

"Aku mau pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap."

_Blam._

Dan Akashi pulang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena tanggal yang ia lihat adalah;

_Friday, 13th March._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** AYEEEEEEY, SAYA PINDAH FANDOOOM~ /tebar lope/

MAAPKAN SAYA YANG DATENG-DATENG LANGSUNG MENISTAKAN BANG AKASHI— /sungkemin para penghuni fandom Kurobas/

Ini juga sebenernya saya pengen nyoba menghubungkan Akashi dengan Takao, TAPI KAYAKNYA GAGAL, DEH, YA.

BUNUH DEDEK BANG, BUNUH DEDEK/? /garukin tanah/

Kapan-kapan bikin yang normal-normal kayak MidoTaka atau AkaFuri aja, deh. Lagian hubungannya Akashi sama Takao cuma 'sama-sama point guard' /pundung/

Oiya, cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi pas malem-malem—pada tanggal yang sama—saya yang mau ke WC ngeliat ibu saya duduk di ruang tamu, padahal saya yakin beberapa detik yang lalu ibu saya masih ngiler di kamarnya, dan pas saya balik juga ibu saya masih di kamar. NAH, TERUS YANG DI RUANG TAMU ITU SIAPAAAAAAAAA? /nangis kejer/

Udah ah, kalau dipikirin, saya takut ;w;

Sekian~ Mind to review-ssu~? :3

Ah, dan juga, selamat menikmati omake-nya, ya~!

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._

* * *

**_Omake~!_**

.

"Shiin-_chaaaaan_~"

Midorima pura-pura tuli.

"Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan!_"

Midorima ngorek kuping.

Kesal, sang pelaku akhirnya mencuri ToA masjid dan mendekatkannya ke telinga Midorima, "SHINCHANSHINCHANSHINCHANSHINCHANSHINCHANSHINCHANSHINCHANSHINCHAAAAAAAAN!"

Midorima tuli beneran.

"Takao. Sekali lagi kau memanggilku, kupastikan kau tak bisa berjalan dengan baik besok." Waw. Ambigay banget.

Takao nyengir imut, membuat author mimisan dan menciptakan sungai merah—karenalautmerahsudahterlalumainstreamlol.

"Shin_-chan_, aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini, ya!"

Mendengar itu, Midorima mengerenyit, "Boleh saja, tapi... Bukankan kau baru-baru ini menginap?"

"Kapan?" Takao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"2 hari yang lalu, bersama Akashi—"

"Wah! Kapten Rakuzan itu menginap di rumahmu? Keren!" Ternyata diam-diam Takao _fanboy_ Akashi. "Tapi aku tak menginap di rumahmu waktu itu, kok."

Rasanya ada petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar di belakang Midorima. "Lalu... Waktu itu kau dimana?"

"Di rumah."

"Beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Yang bener?"

"He'eh!"

"Ciyus?"

"Shin-_chan_, jangan mulai alay."

"Miapah?"

"UDAH."

Terjadi hening panjang di antara keduanya.

"Shin-_chan_?"

"Err... Aku harus menelpon Akashi."

.

.

.

.

_End beneran (mungkin?)_


End file.
